1. Field
This disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there has been a desire to make a monitor, a television, or the like smaller and lighter. Accordingly, a cathode ray tube (CRT) has been replaced with a liquid crystal display (LCD). However, the liquid crystal display (LCD) needs a separate backlight as it is a non-emissive element, but also has a limit in a response speed, a viewing angle, and the like.
Recently, these limits have been overcome by an organic light emitting diode device (OLED device). The organic light emitting diode device may include two electrodes and an emission layer disposed between the two electrodes. When electrons are injected from one electrode and combine with holes injected from the other electrode in the emission layer, they form an exciton. When the exciton releases energy, the organic light emitting diode device emits light.
However, the light emitted from the emission layer passes through at least one of the two electrodes and is externally emitted. Herein, the light emitted from the emission layer may be lost by the electrode.
When an electrode has a high transmittance, it may lose less light emitted from the emission layer. However, an electrode having high transmittance generally has a high resistance and has a limit in being applied to an organic light emitting diode device having a large area.